


Half Circle

by Nikkorin



Series: Wingfic/Mpreg [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Pre-A Full Circle drabbles, ratings will change, wing-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkorin/pseuds/Nikkorin
Summary: Drabbles from A Full Circle universe. Focuses on Levi/Eren and their early days.





	Half Circle

**Author's Note:**

> ...uh...hello :3 Firstly, thank you to the fans of A Full Circle! I still go back and read everyone's lovely comments and it makes me feel motivated! I found some old writings on my computer so I'm working on cleaning/finishing them up for a pre-Full Circle type of atmosphere. If you'd like to see a certain situation for our boys for their early days leave a comment and I'll do my best! I'm also going to be working on revamping A Full Circle a hair (giving it a small editorial facelift).

The first time they’d tried to properly meet it’d been disastrous.

The first crack out of Eren’s mouth had been about how the poor man’s wings were bigger than the man himself, in a sheer lack of eloquence and had resulted in the brunette whimpering on the floor, wings vibrating in pain. Of course their meeting had been cut short and the raven had stomped off in a fit of distaste for ‘brats’. Quite a contrast from their first run in at his café.

Their friends never let him live that one down after.

In reality, Eren had seen this black haired dominant every so often on the way to his university. In passing, his emerald eyes would track the swift movement of the smaller man who idly come to order coffee nearly every morning (when he had classes) from the high end café located down the street. Eren didn’t know why he’d suddenly come to notice this stoic but powerful presence on his way to school but found he’d taken an interest in the man.

He wouldn’t lie to himself about how those sleek broad shoulders held the most striking wings, nearly larger than the man himself, colored pure ebony. He’d never seen wings so dark, pure satin accenting the man perfectly. Definitely sexy. He held himself confidently, a cold but unwavering gaze always plastered on his face and Eren keenly noticed that people seemed to actually part for the dominant as he walked down the sidewalk.

His daydreams of the man had started traveling with him to work not long after he’d started his ogling obsession too. The café he worked in closer to the university was small and quaint, mainly filled with the hustle and bustle of college students looking for their quick fix of caffeine. In between the lull of classes being out, there were elderly regulars and the occasional business trekker who hadn’t had time to wait in line for the upscale shop his raven haired dominant frequented but still had enough time to upturn their nose at his place of business.

Their worlds seemed too distant and paths unlikely to cross, despite his friends’ catcalls to man-up and present to the other male. It’d been a joke and he had no real plans to thwart the obviously important avian business man who probably wanted nothing more than his morning fix, not some young receiver waving ass probably making him late for a meeting. It’d apparently caught on though, a few days later on his journey to the campus he’d caught sight of his little crush, striding down the street as per usual. However next to him stood another, nearly towering over him but matching his stride with ease – a familiar blond that made him nearly trip.

Erwin Smith – or as Eren more familiarly knows him as...Armin’s mate.

Armin, his best friend who was mated to one of the most affluent men on the market. How he’d managed that one was beyond him, but seeing the man walking down the street in plain view of the public with his crush had dread pooling in his gut.

Anything involving Erwin Smith was never good.

And when that sky blue gaze slides over to his own, as if knowing he’d be there, Eren watches in horror the brief smile that spreads across his face before he diverts conversation to the raven haired man. The motion is smooth, as if he was relishing the moment, his bulking golden wings motionless behind him, giving no indication of his actions. Eren tries to hide behind his cup of coffee, taking a drink to lessen the embarrassment of being caught, but the moment his eyes travel back across to the pair, steel eyes sharper than the finest of blades are looking back at him.

That gaze startles him and he chokes on his drink, spilling droplets onto the cement below as well as his chin. His wings flare in reflex, puffing out to reveal the shimmering greens normally hidden by his chocolate plumes. He hisses at the burn of the liquid but is feeling more mortification than anything. That cool gaze is still on him, a brief flicker of amusement flashing across their depths and Eren doesn’t miss the way the corner of his mouth quirks up in the slightest. When a bystander notices Eren’s floundering and stops to offer assistance with a napkin the avian receiver jerks his attention away briefly, missing the way steel eyes trek over his flustered plumage. His tawny green and brown feathers are still puffed up in embarrassment, shuddering in mortification and jerk against his back.

By the time Eren manages to shoo away the helpful bystander, the man and Erwin are gone and he deflates.  
So much for first impressions.

But his grand moment comes a few days later, having been scheduled to work through an afternoon lull. He is turned away from the counter making a latte for one of his typical patrons, idly hearing the soft chime of the front door bell as another customer enters. The automatic “Welcome to Titan Café” spills from his lips as he turns to greet them.  
For once he is glad he’d put the cup of coffee down before he’d looked up at the new face. Shock settles in immediately as he finds a familiar set of silver pools regarding him blankly, though he can see a brief flicker of idle curiosity hidden in them. His feathers suddenly puff, rising in surprise and Eren’s definitely not aware of his mouth nearly hanging open before Levi cocks a brow at his prolonged silence, snapping the brunette from his stupor to realize he is working and the dominant (his crush in front of him in the flesh) is a customer.

“G-good afternoon.” He wants to wince at having to clear his throat, had he just sounded like a pubescent boy?! “What can I get for you today?”

Levi minutely tilts his head, a move so subtle that Eren had almost missed it, but the surprisingly small movement accentuates the amused gleam that enters the man’s gaze when he catches it linger on his wings before it’s gone altogether. There’s a subtle twitch of those gorgeous feathers at his back before he speaks, “A large tea.”  
Eren resolves to do his job, very much so ignoring the pure velvet of the raven’s voice. It’s too early, he tries to reason but his mind is betraying him- _never too early for a sex god._

He opens his mouth to go down the list of options for his beverage as ‘a large tea’ comes in too many varieties.

“Do you--”

“Hot.”

Eren knows the man doesn’t miss the way he hesitates, caught off guard.

“Okay, how about what--”

“Earl Grey.”

The amusement is back when Levi notices the purse of the brunettes lips.

“…Well would you like--”

“Plain, don’t put any of that sweet shit you kids like in it.”

Eren finds he’s gripping the counter hard now. _Maybe too early._

The man is regarding him with more amusement, cocking a hip as his wings adjust to the movement, brushing against the counter. Emerald eyes are almost defiant now, a bit irritated and he clearly has to bite his tongue at the retort that wants to spill from his lips. It’s the flippant resolve he’s gained over the past year at having to deal with difficult customers that keeps him grounded. That doesn’t stop the slight flare of his wings however, arching in the slightest to show his displeasure.

“Coming up, sir.”

Eren knows the dominant is messing with him, hears the amused hum behind him as he turns. Can’t tell if this is now some sick game Erwin is playing or if the dominant himself is just difficult. He opts to rally for both, wanting to slam his head into the coffee machine on the counter.

He bends over to retrieve a new box of tea leaves and almost misses the low hum of "not bad" that comes behind him. Eren flushes and bites his tongue at a snarky retort, the man could have been commenting on something in the café for all he knew. 

When he goes to set the tea on the counter (or slam, slamming it down would make him feel better) he finds Levi nearly in his face, would be if the pickup counter didn’t separate them. His hand is outstretched, wanting it hand delivered and Eren’s wings puff up again.

Leave it to him to have a crush on a haughty one.

Regardless, he hands it over, expecting the man to jerk it from his grasp and leave. But when long fingers brush over his fingers to rub against his knuckles sensually, he has a meltdown. His wings flare and he jerks back wildly, realizing only a moment later that he nearly drops the tea but luckily it’s caught in steadier hands. His forearm is also caught in the raven’s hold, pulled forward and preventing him from escaping, but he’s practically halfway over the counter now, blushing in embarrassment.

“Easy there brat.” Comes the amused retort and Eren bristles, hovering between mortification and infatuation at being so close to his inappropriate crush. “Watch what you're doing.” Eren fails to find logic that he would have knocked over a display of syrups behind him, too focused on those silver orbs that are darting over his face, looking back to his wings before settling again.

Eren finds a moment of sanity after a minute, jerking his eyes away from the dominants to sweep across the café – finding it empty. Good, no one had seen his flustered blunder.

He feels the grip on his forearm momentarily tighten before he’s jerked even more so over the counter. Eren hisses at the bite of the ledge into his pelvis about to curse the man out because he's getting abused but stills when he feels a nose brush against his jaw, just below his ear and over his scent gland.

Eren peers over the dominants shoulder in shock, watches as those sleek ebony wings unfurl and seem to vibrate. The satin plumes puff out in grandeur and the brunette is caught, desire slamming into his gut.

“You’ve been watching me haven’t you, Eren.”

He knows he makes some god-awful noise when he feels the dominants breath on his neck before he’s pulling back in mortification, trying to separate because he’s sure the dominant avian just scented him – and he had keened in response….which meant that he had just presented to the man on some level.

His instincts just undoubtedly gave the man permission to pursue his ass by making his attraction known.  
Not to mention he’d just admitted he knew of Eren watching him.

Levi releases him, watches him stumble back a bit and smirks.

Despite being mortified on about eight different levels, Eren finds the look of smug satisfaction on the man’s face has defiance building within him. No one would have been so bold as to scent someone random so openly…and in public no less. This man not only knew of his name, but of his interest in him…and in the forefront of his mind, Eren’s piecing together a certain blonde man might have had a lot to do with this meeting.

Emerald eyes mold into a glare, wings vibrating with irritation even though there is clearly a blush staining his cheeks.

“See you again, brat.” Comes the baritone purr and then the dominant is gone leaving Eren standing stupidly behind the counter.

Eren devises at least six different ways he’s going to murder his best friends mate.  
“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This year has been extremely tough for me due to the sudden death in my immediate family. Please be patient with asking for updates as I'm still mentally up and down so there are good days and not good days for writing.
> 
> I have La Mer revamp lost in my files as well...though I'm at a bit of a road block with that one.


End file.
